Curiousgorge66 Studios
Curiousgorge66 Studios is the distributor of shows created by Curiousgorge66. It was founded in February 2014. The studio has produced/distributed more than 70 series for CBS, NBC, Fox, The CW, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, AnimeNation, and other networks. Productions *''Dream Warriors'' (1984 - 1989; acquired 2014) *''Cole the Guitarist'' (1984 - 1986; acquired 2014) *''Engineer Musician'' (1986 - 1987; acquired 2014) *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' (1987 - 1990; acquired 2014) *''Dragon Ball: Broly'' (1995 - 1999; English dub acquired 2014) *''Rocketman'' (1996 - 1999; acquired 2014) *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (1997 - present; acquired 2014) *''Ask CBS News'' (1997 - present; acquired 2014) *''Epic Fails'' (2000 - 2005; acquired 2014) *''Harry Potter'' (2001 - 2011; acquired 2014) *''Senior Days'' (2002 - 2006; English dub acquired 2015) *''Super Mario Adventures'' (2002 - present; acquired 2014) *''SpongeBob: The Anime'' (2003 - 2009; dubbing rights acquired 2014) *''V.F.D.'' (2004 - 2006; acquired 2014) *''A Series Of Unfortunate Events'' (2005 - 2014; acquired 2014) *''The Adventures of Sector Z'' (2007 - 2010; acquired 2014) *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' (2008 - 2010; acquired 2014) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (2008 - 2015; acquired 2014) *''Historic Kids Next Door'' (2010 - 2015; acquired 2014) *''Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches'' (2011 - 2013; acquired 2014) *''Shadow Children'' (2012 - present; acquired 2014) *''Conception'' (2013 - present; English dub acquired 2015) *''Nick Studio 10'' (2013 - 2015; acquired 2014) *''Litton's Animated Adventure'' (2013 - 2015; acquired 2014) *''How Keith Moon Got Famous'' (2013 - present; acquired 2014) *''Cartoon Crossover'' (2014 - present) *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' (2014; English dub acquired December 21st, 2015) *''Pearlium Life'' (2014 - 2015) *''Swear to Howdy'' (2014 - present) *''Pizza Boy'' (2014 - 2015) *''Holez'' (2014 - 2015) *''Nicktropocalypse'' (2014 - present) *''The Misadventures of Manny Rivera'' (2014 - present) *''Stressed Chrome'' (2014) *''Before the Crossover'' (2014) *''Tomodachi Life'' (2014 - 2015) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (2014 - 2015) *''Life After Nicktoons'' (2014 - present) *''The Alternate ACS'' (2014 - present) *''Stressed Robo'' (2014 - present) *''Curiousgorge66's Adventures'' (2015 - present) *''Nick Fanon Journeys'' (2015) *''NCIS: Virginia'' (2015 - present) *''CSI: The Animated Series'' (2015 - present) *''Pottermore'' (2015) *''Fanon Superheroes'' (2015) *''Daylight'' (2015 - present) *''Markiplier's Adventures'' (2015 - present) *''The Matthias Show'' (2015 - present) *''The Chronicles of Gorge'' (2015 - present) *''This Show of Gorge'' (2015) *''Bryce and Greed'' (2015 - present) *''Bones & Dog'' (2015) *''Superhero Cove'' (2015 - present) *''Reggie 12'' (2015) *''Senseis in Denial'' (2015) *''PB&J Popples'' (2015 - present) *''Soul Eater Again'' (2015 - present) *''Recess Popples'' (2015 - present) *''Akademi Murders'' (2015 - present) *''Pahkles'' (2015 - present) *''Sylvanian Popples'' (2015 - present) *''Superman Returns'' (2015 - present) *''The Adventures of Batman'' (2015 - present) *''Unnatural School'' (2015 - present) *''This Anime of Gorge'' (2015 - present) *''Survivors of the Apocalypse'' (2015 - present) *''Fairy and Grown-Up'' (2015 - present) *''College Days'' (2015 - present) *''Danger Planet'' (2015 - present) *''Otter Family'' (2015 - present) *''Pahkles: Daycare Days'' (2015 - present) *''PB&J Kawauso'' (2015 - present) *''Recess Popples: All Growed Down'' (starting 2015) *''Friendly Competition'' (starting 2015) *''Guts '16'' (starting 2016) *''Bones & Dog (revival)'' (starting 2016) Subsidiaries/Networks *Curiousgorge66 Networks (acquired October 24th, 2015) *Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA *Nickelodeon Family Networks, Canada (owned by Corus Entertainment under license) *Curiousgorge66 XD Networks (acquired December 2015)